


Glücklich

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Glücklich.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glücklich

**Author's Note:**

> Sehr sehr kurz und auch sehr sehr fluffig. ;) Spätestens in ein paar Stunden finde ich es wahrscheinlich peinlich, dass ich das überhaupt veröffentlicht habe, aber egal. :D

Thiel lag nackt in Boernes Armen, nachdem sie sich zuvor zärtlich geliebt hatten. Boernes Augen waren geschlossen, seine rechte Hand streichelte von Zeit zu Zeit über seinen Rücken.

_Glücklich._ Thiel war so unfassbar glücklich darüber, dass er nun schon seit zwei Jahren mit dem Mann zusammen sein durfte, den er so sehr liebte. 

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er, und küsste Boerne dann sanft auf die Wange.  
Boerne bewegte seinen Kopf ein Stück, öffnete die Augen und lächelte ihn einen Moment warm an.  
„So sehr wie ich dich liebe?“  
„Mindestens.“


End file.
